Sun-shroom
For other uses, please refer to the Sun-shroom (disambiguation) page. Sun-shroom is a mushroom that works as an alternative to Sunflower and Twin Sunflower for use at night when sun is more difficult to obtain. He creates smaller suns that are worth less than normal when first planted, however he will gradually grow over time, increasing the value of his produced suns in the process. Origins His name is a portmanteau of "sun" referring to the fact that he is a sun-producing plant and "mushroom," the type of plant this plant is based on. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Sun-shroom is obtained after beating Level 2-1. Just like the Sunflower, he produces sun every 24 seconds. When first planted, he will produce smaller sun that are only worth 15 sun. After 120 seconds, Sun-shroom will grow up to full size and be capable of producing regular suns. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun-shroom is the first plant obtained in Dark Ages. Unlike the first game, he has three stages: When first planted, Sun-shroom will produce 25 sun. 18 seconds later, he will grow larger and produce 50 sun. After 70 seconds, Sun-shroom will grow to full size and produce 75 sun. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies Sun-shroom Sun-shrooms give small sun at first and normal sun later. Sun production: low, then normal Sleeps during the day Sun-shroom hates sun. He hates it so much that when it builds up in his system, he spits it out as fast as he can. He just won't abide it. To him, sun is crass. Cost: 25 Recharge: Fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Sun-shroom grows to full size if not already done so, and produces 225 sun. Costumed In addition to his normal Plant Food ability, Sun-shroom will produce either one, two, or three gold coins, but he can also produce no gold coins at all. Level upgrades Level upgrade Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Sun-shroom is vital during the Night and Fog levels due to its efficiency. Because of the lower cost, two Sun-shrooms can be immediately planted in place of a Sunflower, giving an income of 30 sun per production. Even though they only produce 15 sun for the first two minutes, they will quickly grow to full size. Additionally, because of the lower cost, two can be planted immediately giving an income of 30 sun, which gives you sun at a more efficient rate than a Sunflower. Sun-shroom should be used on every regular Night and Fog level due to the lack of sun and his efficiency. The lack of an upgrade for him does hinder him in Survival Mode, however. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun-shroom will not sleep during the day and will produce 25 more sun than a Sunflower at his full size. Although Sun-shroom is weaker initially, he will become better than Sunflower in the long run. Compared to Twin Sunflower, Sun-shroom has a lower cost and faster recharge rate, but produces 25 to 75 less sun than Twin Sunflower. Compared to Primal Sunflower, Sun-shroom costs less sun, but doesn't produce as much sun early on, meaning Primal Sunflower is better for building early offensive plants, while Sun-shroom is better for building up sun production. Sun-shrooms are preferable in days having objectives "Spend no more than (value) sun." He can be used as an all-around class, for the cheapness can be used for "quick-days." Remember to plan where to plant Sun-shroom carefully before starting a level. While a Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, or Primal Sunflower can be dug up and relocated, Sun-shroom takes a great amount of time to grow and therefore can not be replaced easily. A boosted Sun-shroom is very helpful in Endless Zones or difficult levels, as he will produce 225 sun as well as instantly grow to his largest size when planted. The player will gain 200 extra sun by planting a single Sun-shroom. Sun-shrooms combined with Twin Sunflowers can be very helpful to plant expensive plants, such as Winter Melon, Tile Turnip, and Banana Launcher. Gallery Trivia General *HIs design looks like, and may be a reference to, the Super Mushroom or Toad from the Super Mario series. It could be a reference to the fact that mushrooms in the Mario series make the character grow, while the Sun-shroom grows by himself. *Although he does not appear in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, an image of him can be seen on the Stickerbook's model. This is also true with Garlic and Gloom-shroom. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *He and Puff-shroom are the only mushrooms that can avoid Peashooter Zombies' and Gatling Pea Zombies' peas even if Sun-shroom has grown. They share this trait with the Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Spikeweed, and Spikerock but, if the player plants Puff-shroom or Sun-shroom on a Flower Pot, they will get hit. *He is the only plant with no shadow in the Almanac. *On the online version, he produces sun significantly faster than Sunflower (about twice as fast). He still takes the same amount of time to mature as Sun-shroom for any other version. *He also makes a cameo appearance in the introduction of Peggle Nights, a game also made by PopCap Games. *He seems to be the "main" mushroom because he is shown in the achievements Good Morning and No Fungus Among Us, similar to how the Sunflower is the main symbol of the plants. *Despite being a sun-producing plant, according to his Almanac entry, he hates sun. **He is the only sun-producing plant that does so. *In the mobile version of the game, at night, Sun-shroom is automatically chosen instead of Sunflower. **However, in level 2-1 Sunflower is still pre-picked. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *He is one of four plants to grow over time, the others being Freeze Mushroom, Flame Mushroom and Strawburst. *His shadow is much wider than Sun-shroom in the first stage. *Before the 3.9 update, he would be previewed at his first stage. Since then, he is previewed as being fully grown, as he was in the first game. *He was originally supposed to produce 15, then 25, and lastly 50 sun, but this was before the sun values were changed. *He is one of five plants that have a slight glow on their seed packet. The others are Sun Bean, Hot Potato, Lightning Reed, and Explode-O-Nut. *Unlike the first game, he now has different animations according to its stages. **His first stage is the only animation that is not rocking back and forth. Instead, he bounces up and down. *His picture on the seed packet in the Chinese version is larger than in the international version, but he doesn't have a glow around him. *Despite being referred to as male in the Almanac, he is referred to as female in the costume section of the shop. **This is mostly because Sun-Shroom has a feminine appearance, being yellow like Sunflower. *Regardless of what stage he was in when defeated, Intensive Carrot will always revive him to his on-planting stage. The same applies for Potato Mine, Pea Pod, Strawburst, Primal Potato Mine, Escape Root, and Kiwibeast. *He is the first plant who can give varying units of sun, the second being Moonflower. *He is the one of six plants to be fully recharged at the start of a level. The others are Sunflower, Primal Sunflower, Moonflower, Gold Bloom, Acid Lemon and Electric Currant. **Coincidentally, they are all sun-producing plants, except for Electric Currant and Acid Lemon. ***Coincidentally, they are all yellow coloured plants, except for Electric Currant *He is the only legendary plant to be unlocked by completing a level in the Chinese version. See also *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Sun *Mushrooms *Primal Sunflower de:Sonnenpilz es:Seta solar fr:Champi-soleil vi:Sun-shroom ru:Солнцегриб zh:阳光菇 pl:Sun-shroom Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Night Category:Mushrooms Category:Night obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Low plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition plants